


You've never loved your stomach or your thighs

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Eating Disorder, Louis thinks he's fat, M/M, Starvation, he won't eat, it's quite rubbish tbh, self hatred, so um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stops eating to lose weight. He won't tell Liam what's wrong and they argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've never loved your stomach or your thighs

Liam noticed right away when Louis started skipping meals. At first, the older boy made the excuse of not feeling well to not eat dinner, but after a few days, Liam was getting suspicious.

It wasn't like there wasn't a way for him to not notice, with their tour rehearsals and all, everyone stressed whenever something went wrong. Niall started eating even more, which no one knew was possible, Harry sang himself hoarse, trying so hard to get every note perfect, Zayn couldn't sleep anymore, covering his shadowy eyes with makeup and calling Perrie more often than not.

Even Liam wore himself thin trying to take care of everyone else, being their 'big brother' and all, so he knew something was wrong when his boyfriend refused to eat anything.

"Lou, you haven't eaten in three days! Eat something!"

The older boy shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not hungry, Li."

"Yes you are. You love pizza. You never turn down a good pizza pie."

"Well I am now, so what?"

Liam sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Lou?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, no no no, you are _not_ blocking me out again, Tommo. Just fucking tell me!"

"What, don't you trust me?"

"Don't you dare go pinning this on me! I'm only trying to help you!"

Louis' eyes flashed dangerously. "There you go again, it's Payno to the rescue!"

Liam shook his head. "You're bloody unbelievable, you know that? I only want to help, you don't have to insult me."

Louis only blinked. "Are you fed up, Li? Hm? Did you reach the end of your rope?"

"Do you even want this relationship? Because if you don't, there doesn't have to be one."

"That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it? To leave me?"

And Liam thinks that Louis doesn't look as shocked as he should, meaning not at all, so maybe he was expecting it. "Louis, I-"

"You never even loved me at all, did you?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at Louis' childishness.

"Oh, now I'm ridiculous am I? Unbelievable. What else?" He was fully glaring, trying to look angry, but just looking miserable instead.

"Don't forget, a bloody fool."

The other boys were watching at that point, confused at why the lovebirds were fighting, how they could be fighting after knowing just how much they loved each other.

"You absolute arsewipe."

"Twat!" Liam nearly shouted.

"Wanker!"

He almost yelled another insult, but he knew it wouldn't get anywhere. "I'm staying with Niall tonight. I'll be back to get my things tomorrow."

And Louis watched him, _let_ him walk away, going home to an empty flat after rehearsals, staring into the mirror, increasingly unsatisfied with what he saw. 

A flabby tummy, gigantic thighs...no wonder Liam didn't want him anymore. Who could love such a whale? Louis' stomach whined and gurgled in hunger, but he refused to eat a thing.

Maybe if he lost enough weight, he would look appealing again. It could only be a matter of time...


End file.
